Pause
by Yukriz
Summary: In the future Pan and Trunks fall in love but they can not neglect THAT age difference. Trunks finally hatches a plan which will not only change his world but everyone elses. Does not involve the time chamber....
1. Lime flavour!

  
Hi Guys! This lil' story might be confusing at the beginning but don't worry it will sort itself out and sorry about all the toilet humor but what other kind of humor does a 4 year old know?  
Anyway....thanks for reading!  
  
  
**************************************************  
#######FUTURE#########  
  
Trunks and Pan walked hand in hand into the dark forest.  
"Trunks?" Pan asked but got no response, "I really think this is a bad idea"  
"I don't" he replied as he spotted the cabin in the middle of the forest and started running towards it.  
"I don't think the old man is here" Pan said looking inside the house from a dirty window.  
"Yes I am here. Come inside" they heard a raspy voice say. Trunks went up to Pan and squeezed her hand tightly, "It will all be OK" he said not sure of it himself.  
They walked inside and saw the old man sitting beside the fire with a little bottle with green liquid in his hands.  
"Is that it?" Trunks asked.  
"Yes it is. I will be going into the past to give it to your former self as soon as you want, but Trunks......" the old man said grabbing his walking stick and standing up, taking one step closer towards the couple, "This will seriously damage your life and the people around you. I strongly advise you NOT to take it"  
"I can see that you have never experienced love Jaro. This life is driving me insane. Not able to see Pan because of our age when love has no limits"  
"I understand. Well then, if this works you understand that your life will pause. You will still be alive but not only will your body stop growing, your mind will stop maturing as well until the potion runs out in 15 years time"  
"OK" said Trunks weakly, squeezing Pans hand tighter.  
"Are you sure you want to go through with this?" the old man asked once again.  
Trunks nodded and the old man started disappearing but quickly grabbed the bottle with the green liquid in it.  
"Good luck" Pan said waving good-bye to the man.  
"If this works" the old man said so quietly now that Trunks and Pan had to come closer to the disappearing figure, "The change in your world will be extrodinary"  
And suddenly a huge bright light exploded in the room and the man disappeared.  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
  
Vegeta walked up the huge mountain on the way to his training space at the back of the Gotoromo Mountains with a hyper four year old jumping around him.  
"Daddy! Daddy! Oh look squirrels up the tree! Oh look! look! Dad! Squirrels! Squirrels!"  
Trunks stopped bouncing up and down, rushed over to Vegeta and kicked him on the back of the leg.  
"Look at the squirrels!"  
"AAGGGGGGGGHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!" Vegeta screamed at Trunks. Trunks wiped the spit of his face and ran further away from Vegeta.  
"Dumb little baka" Vegeta cursed under his breath and watched his son run away in fright.  
Trunks turned around and when he saw that his father wasn't chasing him to pound the living daylights out of him he stopped when he suddenly saw an old man standing near some bushes to his left.  
With a sudden urge of 4 year old curiosity he went up to the man.  
"Hello young one" the old man said, "You will come to many dangers as you grow older...."  
"Hello, but bye-bye I don't talk to strangers especially ones that look like you!" he said pointing to the man and walking back to his father.  
"Oh dear Kami, I should of come when you were 15, no wait Trunks!" the old man suddenly shouted in alarm as he saw the boy getting further away.  
"How do YOU know my name?" Trunks yelled back.  
"Come here before your father sees you" the old man half screamed.  
"NO!" Trunks said pocking out his tongue and running faster.  
"Oh you little shit" the old man said standing up holding on to his back and grabbing his walking stick of the ground pointing it at Trunks, "May the Gods up above with all their powers stop time except for the one which is pointed" he screamed into the heavens.  
A dead leaf fell of a tree as huge thunderbolts of electricity came down from the sky and suddenly, the leaf stopped in mid-air. The wind became a lifeless cold and the only ones still breathing was the old man and chibi Trunks.  
"PAPA! PAPA!" Trunks screamed out still not able to see his father, "Lets go train somewhere else, there's all these lost grandpapa's back there!"  
Trunks finally climbed up to the top of the cliff and looked down at his father.  
"Dad?" Trunks said at the lifeless body in front of him who wasn't moving or breathing, "Dad! Hey! Dad! LOOK AT ME! Papa move"he said pushing Vegeta from the side.  
Trunks reached over to touch his Dads lips and felt that they were stone cold. Little tears started forming in his eyes. "Papa breathe!"  
"Don't worry Trunks things will get back to normal" came a voice from the other side of the hill as the old mans face appeared.  
"It was you! you- you-" Trunks tried to think up the dirtiest, most meanest word a 4 year old could say and finally came out with, "You willie. You big stinky doodle!"  
The old man still holding his back with one hand and the big walking stick with the other one took another step forward.  
"Trunks you have to listen to me, I already know you, I'm you friend. Call me Jaro. When your a big strong boy you were my friend and you have a lady friend as well"  
"No" said the weeping boy hugging his fathers legs.  
"What is that Trunks?"  
"No! Girls are yucky!"  
The old man sighed and continued, "Look see this?" he said pulling a green liquid in a glass bottle out of the outer robe that surrounded his fragile body, "This is what you need. You become un-happy in the future Trunks-kun and you need to take this"  
"NO!" the young boy said crying louder.  
The old man shut his eyes tightly trying to think. The potion will not work if he put it in his body by magic. He had to drink it at his own choosing.  
'Why of course!' the old man suddenly thought, 'How could you be so dumb?'  
"But Trunks...." Jaro said, "You Mum will be very mad if you don't drink it"  
"Mum? Did she tell you, to tell me...." Trunks wiped one of his eyes and a little smile appeared on his face, "To tell you, to tell me, to tell you, to tell me, to tell you, to tell me......"  
The old man got a glint of hope in his eye as he saw the young child smile.  
"OK...OK Trunks"  
"To tell you, to tell me, to tell you, to tell me...."  
"Ok Trunks, joke is over"  
"To tell you, to tell me..."  
"ENOUGH!!!!"  
The boy stopped and stood back next to his father.  
"Good. So yes your mother did tell me, to tell you" the man stopped and looked at Trunks as a huge grin appeared on the little boys face, "To drink this, it is....what do you call it..... lime flavor?"  
"Oh yum!"  
Trunks ran over to the old man and snatched the bottle out of his hands.  
"Special treat!" he screamed gulping all of the formula down.  
"Well your certainly harder to persuade then any other 4 year old I know" Jaro said.  
"Pers- what? What's that huge word?"  
The old man looked at Trunks and shook his head, "Your wrecking your whole life Trunks, but it was your call"  
Trunks looked at the old man scrunching up his nose. "What?"  
"Farewell then young Trunks. May the good spirits keep you safe"  
Trunks looked at the man and burped loudly. "Thanks for the special treat mister!"  
The man nodded and started to disappear and as Trunks waved goodbye, the old leaf finally completed its course back to the cold damp earth.  
"Who are you waving to boy?" Trunks heard behind him.  
"DAD!" Trunks said jumping on his father. Vegeta chucked Trunks off him and sent him flying across the hard cold earth while Trunks screamed and got a mouthful of dirt. After lying there for a couple of seconds Trunks stood back up and started running back to his father.  
"I love you Dad!" Trunks said as a piece of dirt flew out of his mouth.  
"Brat?!? What is wrong with you?" Vegeta said as he grabbed Trunks gi and plopped him beside him.  
Trunks looked up to his father and smiled happily. "I was just worried that you couldn't go to the toilet anymore, when you couldn't move" he said as he started giggling uncontrollably.  
Vegeta looked down at the lavender hair little boy and screwed up his face in confusion.  
"What a relief!" Trunks said proud to use a big word as they finally came to the other side of the mountain to train.  
  
**************************************************************************************  
  
"MUM, WE'RE HOME!!!!!" Trunks said running into the kitchen.  
"Hey sweetie!" Bulma said leaning down and kissing her son on the cheek, "How was it?"  
"Oh real good. The old man gave me the special treat, thanks Mum!"  
Bulma nodded and proceeded to cook dinner.  
"What are you cooking?"  
Bulma laughed and put Trunks up on the kitchen bench.  
"Can't you see over the kitchen bench yet? Don't worry, by Christmas you'll be able to see over it and even help me cook!"  
  
##################  
And life went on as usual in the Capsule Corporation house and 1 year floated away in front of their eyes.  
Trunks became good friends with Bulma's oldest friends son, Goten.  
He started school and was enjoying his life.  
Vegeta and Bulma still fought all the time.  
Trunks and Vegeta were still always hungry.  
Everything was normal, till one day.......  
##################  
  
"Trunks! Come here. You're going to be late for school. VEGETA!!!! Will you drive Trunks to school?!?!"  
"WHY. HE CAN FLY CAN'T HE?!?!"  
"YOU HEARD THE TEACHERS. LITTLE KIDS STARTED JUMPING OFF THEIR ROOFS PRETENDING TO BE LIKE YOUR SON. HE HAS TO GET TO SCHOOL BY CAR!"  
"WHY CAN'T HE WALK?" Vegeta screamed from the couch.  
"VEGETA!!!!!!! IT IS RAINING, TAKE YOUR SON TO SCHOOL!!" Bulma yelled, storming into the lounge room and snatching the remote of Vegeta.  
Vegeta made a feeble attempt to get it back, stood up and punched a hole in the wall.  
"BRING THE CAR BACK IN ONE PIECE VEGETA!!!!!" she said screaming after him. He didn't turn around but waved and bulma put her hands on her hips smiling and walked back into the kitchen.  
"Oh there you are Trunks! Your lunch is on the kitchen bench. Have a nice day at school"  
Trunks reached up to grab the sandwich but it was to high.  
"MUM!!!! I CAN'T REACH IT!!!!!"  
"TRUNKS DON'T SCREAM"  
"MUM, I CAN'T REACH, THE SANDWICH IS TO HIGH FOR ME TO GET!!!!"  
Bulma walked into the kitchen and saw Trunks little arm reaching over the top of the kitchen bench, not even close to the sandwich wrapped in plastic.  
"Here you go Trunks" Bulma said passing the sandwich to Trunks.  
"Thank-you Mum. I love you" he said kissing his Mum goodbye.  
"Yeah. Me too son" she said hurrying Trunks to the door.  
Vegeta started tooting the horn in the car making Trunks and Bulma run faster.  
"Vegeta bring the car in one piece" Bulma warned Vegeta once again while putting Trunks seatbelt on and closing the car door.  
Vegeta put the car in reverse and drove the car down the driveway.  
'Hey he's getting the hang of it' Bulma said to herself but spoke to soon when Vegeta rammed in to a parked car in the street.  
"Hey jerk, what the hell did you do to my car?!?!" came a man from next door with a towel around his waist while the alarm from the car went on and woke everyone in the neighborhood.  
Vegeta did a little maneuver and started reversing into the driveway of the man who had insulted him and drove directly into the man.  
"AGGGH!!!!"The man screamed racing into the house.  
"Cool!"Trunks said as he stared out the window.  
"VEGETA DON'T KILL ANYONE!!!" came Bulma's voice from next door.  
Vegeta grinned as he made the car go forward and made it come out of his neighbors property.  
"BYE MUM!!!!!" Trunks yelled out of the window and waved at his mother. He put his head back inside and looked proudly at his father, "When I grow up I'm going to drive like you Dad!"  
Vegeta changed gears and turned on the window wipers and quicker than he thought they were already at the primary school.  
"I saw what your mother gave you to eat, don't you have a diner at school?"  
"Oh yeah. The sandwiches Mum makes are disgusting but Goten likes them so I swap some of my food for his"  
Vegeta nodded as Trunks waved good-bye and hopped out of the car then sprinted into his class so he wouldn't get wet.  
"Hi Trunks!" The little boy heard as he took his little yellow rain coat off.  
"Oh hi Goten!"  
"Trunks! Oh you know what I hear Gohan say this morning?" Goten said pulling Trunks to a corner of the classroom.  
"What?"  
"Bullshit!" Goten said excitedly as Trunks eyes widened.  
"What does it mean?"  
"Um..... I don't know..... but IT IS a bad word. Gohan told me not to tell Mum!"  
Suddenly the teacher called them all to sit at their desks.  
"Now children, can everyone tell me what's happening outside today?"  
"IT'S RAINING" came little sing-song voices from all over the room but suddenly at the back came two more.  
"BULLSHIT!!!!!"  
"Trunks, Goten what did you say?"  
"Bullshit" said Goten matter-of-factly.  
Little kids all around started picking up the new vocabulary.  
"Bullshit, bullshit, bullshit, bullshit" came the sing-song voices again.  
"Trunks! Goten! come outside to the hall right now. We're calling your parents!"  
"This is all your fault Goten" Trunks said loudly.  
"No it's not. It's Gohan's!"  
"Stop talking!" The teacher yelled at the two young boys.  
"BULLSHIT!!!" a little boy yelled.  
"SHUT UP!!!" yelled the teacher.  
"Oooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" all the little kids said together, "Naughty word"  
The teacher closed the door behind her and grabbed the back of both of their shirts.  
"Your both going to ring your parents and tell them what happened"  
"OK" the two boys said at the same time. The teacher finally came to the staff room and showed them to the phone.  
"Tell them what happened and tell them to come to school" she said as she sat down on a big comfortable chair.  
Goten reached up to the phone on the wall and punched in the numbers and after a long conversation hang up.  
"Mum say she is coming" he said walking back to the teacher.  
"Good. Trunks your turn" she said.  
Trunks walked up to the phone and reached his hand up to grab the receiver but couldn't reach. He remembered his moms warning to not fly at school so he went on his tipy toes and jumped up to the phone.  
"Ha ha. You're short Trunks" Goten said sitting next to his teacher.  
"Be quite" Trunks yelled jumping to get the receiver again, giving up and levitating up punching the numbers in.  
"Oh dear Kami!" the teacher yelled as she saw Trunks flying off the ground, "Get down now!"  
"Hello Capsule Corporation?"   
"Hi! Can I speak to my Mum?"  
"One moment please"  
"Hello?" Bulma's voice cam from the receiver after a while.  
"Hi Mum. What's bullshit?"  
"WHAT?!?! Who taught you that?"  
"Gohan"  
"GOHAN?!?!"  
"Mum people don't like bullshit at school so you have to pick me up" Trunks said into the phone and hanged up floating back to the ground.  
  
And so the day went on with a lot of telling offs and no more special treats for the rest of the month and Trunks became more and more excited as his birthday came along, special treats or not.  
"I'm going to be five. I'm going to be five" he yelled sprinting around the house.  
Bulma looked attentively at her son, watching his every movement.  
Was it her or had Trunks been growing shorter? Trunks was once taller than Goten but now Goku's son towered over him.  
Experimenting she went and made some toast and took the honey out of the cupboard.  
"TRUNKS!!!!!" Bulma yelled.  
"WHAT?"  
"COME HERE PLEASE?"  
Soon Trunks jumped into the kitchen and Bulma looked down at him.  
"Do you want some?"  
"Some what?"  
"Can't you see what I'm preparing" she said kneeling in front of Trunks.  
"No" he said shaking his head.  
"Can't you see I'm making honey on toast?"  
"Oh yum!"  
"Trunks, tell Mummy if you can see the bread and the honey pot on the kitchen bench" she said nervously holding Trunks shoulders.  
"No I can't!!! Can I have some honey on toast now?"  
She reached up and handed it back to Trunks slowly.  
"Oh Yuck! It's that yucky white bread. I don't want it anymore" Trunks said skipping off.  
Bulma ran after Trunks and side stepped in front of him. "Trunks have you marked on your wall how much you've grown lately"  
Trunks nodded his head and Bulma got a puzzled expression on her face. Ever since he was able to walk Trunks loved to go up to his room and mark on the wall how tall he'd grown. Bulma suddenly took Trunks hand and marched upstairs to his room and pressed him against the wall next to the markings that had been made for the past five years and gave a little gasp.  
"Trunks? You haven't marked your height for 1 year!"  
"Yes I have"  
Bulma pushed Trunks out of the way and looked at the bold line that had fit comfortably over Trunks head.  
"I haven't changed, so I keep drawing on the same line" he said sadly.  
  
*******************************************************  
  
Yup.... real long chapter. Should I continue?  
Write what ya think down below and thank you for reading!!!  
YUKRIZ 


	2. Change for the worse

Title: Pause  
Author: Yukriz  
Dedication: To my sis!  
Some babble: Sorry..... this ones a filler. It's difficult for me to write these kind of chapters so that's why it took so long. So I'm sorry, sooooooo sorry, please except my apology!!!!!! I think that's a song from a toilet paper add....... jeez.......   
  
*********************************************  
"I can assure you Mrs.. Briefs that Trunks is a healthy young man" the doctor said to Bulma.   
"You see?" Vegeta said, annoyed he'd been pushed into coming to talk about his son to the doctor, "Can we please go home now?"   
"LOOK LADY!!! I don't care if you stuck your ugly red nose into a book for 8 years to find out how humans work, but what I do know is that my son hasn't grown in one year. THAT IS NOT NORMAL!!!!" Bulma screamed in frustration.   
The doctor covered her nose in shock as she looked over at the screaming woman in front of her.   
"MY NOSE IS NOT UGLY!!!"   
"Can you just tell this blasted woman that her child is OK so we can go home? No-one cares about your ugly nose!" Vegeta yelled at the doctor.   
The doctor sat back down in her chair and re-read the notes that she had written on Trunks.   
"Well my only conclusion is that your husbands genes are kicking in and he's just going to be short!" the doctor snapped back at Bulma with a grin on her face.   
Vegeta rolled his eyes and walked out of the room shortly followed by Bulma after she had screamed at the doctor further.   
"Doctors think they know everything" Bulma said grumbling behind Vegeta.   
Vegeta turned around and couldn't help to laugh.   
"Honestly. You hate everybody who's smarter than you" he said seriously looking at Bulma moping.   
"She's not smarter than me!!" she replied to his un-expected comment, "Vegeta?"   
"What?"   
"Can you go trash her office"   
"No"   
Bulma looked at the back of Vegetas head in surprise and walked past him back to the car.   
"Fine!" she screamed at the automatic doors as she walked past him, "I'll see you at home"   
*********************************************************************   
"Hey Trunks!" Goten whispered to him from the other side of the room.   
"My name is not trunks it's 006!!" Trunks whispered back.   
"Oh right! 006! Target is at 3:00" Goten corrected himself.   
"What does that mean?" Trunks said confused.   
"I don't know. I saw it on TV. Can we go into Gohan's room now?"   
"OK! Let's go!" Trunks said popping out from behind a curtain with a pot on his head and Chi-chi's clothes on.   
"C'mon 004!" he said encouraging Goten who hopped out from behind a pot plant in the hall naked, except for one of Chi-chi's hats that fitted comfortably on his head.   
"Why don't you want to wear secret spy clothes Goten?" Trunks asked peeking into Gohan's room to check no-one was there.   
"I think they look stupid" he said as he straightened the big green hat with a huge bouquet of flowers on it.   
The two secret spies ran into the room and started searching all around for something.   
"Quickly 004! If we don't find the destructo goggles the monster in your room will kill us!" Trunks said.   
"Right!" Goten said looking in Gohan's wardrobe.   
Trunks jumped up in Gohan's chair and started chucking some of the papers on Gohan's desk down on the floor.   
"004? When you grow up do you have heaps of paper all over your room?" Trunks asked puzzled picking up a handful of paper with Gohan's handwriting all over it.   
"Yeah I think so. I heard Gohan say something about when to draw out to me about the birds and the bees a couple of days ago. Mum and Gohan thought I was asleep. That must be it!"   
"Yeah I want to grow up so I can draw birds and bees on lots of pieces of paper too" Trunks said searching the desk further until suddenly a jet of light shone on his face. Trunks picked up Gohan's glasses that had reflected the sun from outside and dramatically fell of the chair.   
"GOTEN!! 004!!!! THE DESTRUCTO GOGGLES SHONE THE SPECIAL X-RAY VISION IN MY EYES. I'M BLIND. I CAN'T SEE!!!!" Trunks screamed as a little naked body with a green hat on rushed out of the wardrobe to his secret spy partner only to stop in fright.   
"Oh oh" Goten said at the figure standing at the door.   
"Goten!" Gohan said looking at his brother, "Put some clothes on would you? And put Mums hat away she'll kill-"   
Gohan suddenly started screaming as he reached over to take Chi-chi's hat of Goten and saw Trunks wearing his glasses with his mums ripped dress on, in the middle of hundreds of sheets of paper.   
"THAT WAS MY ASSIGNMENT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Gohan screamed.   
"Lets retreat 004!"Trunks said to Goten as they flew out of the window.   
"Oh no you don't!" Gohan yelled following the young boys.   
"He's following us 006, what should we do?" the naked 004 yelled at Trunks as he saw his brother getting closer.   
Trunks stopped bravely and took Gohan's glasses of and pointed it at his best friends brother who was getting even closer.   
"USE YOUR DEADLY X-RAY GUN, DESTRUCTO GOGGLES!!!!" he screamed and when nothing happened and he shook them again to see if they were turned off, Gohan had already grabbed Trunks arm and was dragging him back down to the ground.   
"Here Gohan-san" Trunks said giving Gohan back his cracked glasses, "Their not working"   
"How could you be so stupid?!?!? It's like your not growing up!" he said snatching his glasses back from Trunks.   
Trunks suddenly looked up at Gohan as his voice became all shaky.   
"You know?!?!?! I'm going home!" Trunks said back at Gohan as little tears ran down his cheeks.   
"You do that! And don't come back in a long time!" Gohan screamed as Trunks gathered all his ki and flew off as fast as he could.   
'And I have to put up with this for two more months?!? Bloody holidays" Gohan thought as he saw Trunks turn into a little dot as he won more distance.   
**************************************************************   
Bulma pulled into the huge Capsule Corporation driveway after visiting the hospital.   
"Stupid doctors" she grumbled to herself as she hopped out of the car and smashed the car door closed, when she heard a sharp ringing noise.   
"What do you want" she said in to the receiver once she had gone inside.   
"Oh hi, is this Bulma Briefs?"   
"Yes it is" she said yawning walking over to the lounge room and turning the TV on.   
"Oh Hello. I'm Mrs. Mackely from your sons school"   
"Yeah....."   
"Oh right. Well this is a bit hard for me to say...."   
"Look lady, I've had a terrible, terrible day, so could you just tell me what my son did wrong, I'll send him to his room and we'll all live happily ever after"   
"Well I do know your son is very young...." the lady continued.   
Bulma yawned loudly and cradled the receiver on her shoulder putting the TV louder.   
"....and he is a very smart boy, he's done so well this whole year, except it's all been going in one ear and out the other..."   
'I wonder if he goes and marries that blonde' Bulma thought watching her favorite soap opera while the nagging voice in her ear continued.   
"So what I'm trying to say is, that it would be really good for Trunks if he stays in his old classroom."   
Bulma suddenly held the phone in her hands and stared at it, like it had bit her in the ear.   
"WHAT?!?!"   
"Mrs.. Briefs I can assure you that this is all for your sons best well being...."   
"Look. You must have rung the wrong number. Trunks is the smartest little boy I know...." Bulma said gripping the receiver.   
"If we let him go up a level he will suffer allot. I'm warning you Mrs.. Briefs that we are not punishing him in any way"   
"PUNISHING HIM?!?!?!?!? You listen to yourself. Of course your going to punish him, you're separating him from all his friends. WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?!?!?!?! HE'S ONLY 4 YEARS OLD!!!!!!!!"   
"Mum, I'm five" said a little voice waving 3 fingers up in the air.   
"AGGGGGHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" Bulma screamed as she saw Trunks standing there beside her.   
Trunks looked at his Mum and took some steps back as he saw a vein throbbing on her forehead.   
"THE PHONE!!!!!!" Bulma screamed as she realized what was happening but by the time she had got to the phone which she had chucked away in fright, she saw the line had disconnected.   
"Great" she said smashing the receiver back.   
"What's wrong?" Trunks asked.   
Bulma looked at her son and couldn't stop a tear that started running down her cheek.   
"Mama, why are you crying?" Trunks asked as he saw another tear running down his Mums face.   
"Why did you come home so early, eh?" she said walking out of the room until a little hand grabbed hers.   
"I know that when I'm sad, I don't smile allot" Trunks said, nodding wisely, indicating Bulma to the lounge room and making her sit down.   
Bulma smiled as she turned the TV of and watched her son walk in to the kitchen.   
'Oh Trunks. How such a big heart found its way into your little body is another miracle of this world' Bulma thought as Trunks came back from the kitchen holding a tea-cup.   
"What's that Trunks?" Bulma said wiping one of her tears away.   
"Coffee!!" Trunks said excitedly, "Goten told me that when old ladies are sad, they all sit around in a circle and say magic spells and drink coffee"   
"It's called gossiping and I'm not old!" Bulma said as she took a sip from the cold liquid inside the tea-cup and spat it right out when Trunks started speaking again.   
"Coffee turns brown because of mud, right?"   
Bulma looked shocked as she held the tea-cup closer to a lamp beside her and saw leaves and clumps of mud in it. She sighed and managed a smile for Trunks.   
"Yum" she smiled weakly, walking out of the room and tipping Trunks's coffee down the sink walking back to the lounge rubbing her stomach.   
"Mum who were you yelling at?" Trunks asked, holding his own cup of tea sitting beside his Mum.   
"Is the work you do at school hard?" Bulma asked not answering Trunks's question.   
"Yeah"   
"How come you never told me?" Bulma asked.   
Trunks looked up at Bulma as his face suddenly went red and he coughed up some leaves.   
"I think this coffee is horrible. No wonder grow-ups are weird" Trunks said walking off.   
"Trunks? How would you like to stay in your same classroom as you did this year!" Bulma suddenly said as Trunks disappeared into the kitchen.   
"OH YUCK! I'd rather drink some coffee" rang a little voice through the house as Bulma's hopes crashed and burned.   
##################### 5 YEARS LATER ######################   
"Hey John" a boy said pointing to a new entrant from his school, "There's that weirdo, what's his name?"   
"I think it's Trunks" the other boy said walking up to the little boy in the sand box.   
"TRUNKS!" one of the boys yelled as they got closer to the little boy.   
Trunks sat down on his sandbox and continued drawing pictures on the wet sand.   
"Hey freak!" the boy named John said kicking sand in to Trunks face, "You listen to me when I'm talking to you"   
"No" Trunks said continuing to draw pictures on the sand.   
"What did you say to me?" John screamed as loud as he could to get everyone's attention stepping on Trunks's pictures.   
"I said that your face looks like a...." Trunks said thinking of something that would make the bully cry, "A elephant!"   
The two boys looked at each other and started to laugh, infuriating Trunks even further.   
"You better go away..." Trunks warned as the two boys laughed harder, "I SAID GO AWAY!!!!!!"   
"Trunks calm down" a voice came from behind him.   
"Goten!"   
"Go hide in the toilets or something Trunks!" Goten said calmly to the little boy.   
"OK, but I really don't need to go" Trunks said skipping off as his old friend started walking up to the bullies.   
"Goten" John said as he took a step back from the 9 year old boy, "Defending the weak and helpless again?"   
"You just better shut your word hole and if you touch that boy ever again, I promise you that you won't have a word hole to speak with"   
"Oh really?" the boy said laughing nervously.   
"Yeah, 'cause I'll rip your head off" Goten threatened as the two boys looked at each other to check if he was joking.   
"You wouldn't have the guts Goten" John said taking a step forward as Goten jumped up and punched him on the face as blood was suddenly spread all over the playground.   
"AAAAAGGHHH!!!!!!!" the other little boy screamed.   
"And that will happen to you if you come near Trunks ever again" Goten said walking off until someone suddenly grabbed his shoulder.   
"You are in very, very deep trouble" Goten's teacher said as he signaled Goten to follow him as he carried the little boy with half of his face punched in to the nurse.   
********************************************************************   
"EXPELLED!!!!!!" Chi-chi mirrored the principals words.   
"The staff of Green Hill Primary School can not and will not accept the behavior that your son has displayed" the principal said behind her desk.   
"I was trying to protect Trunks!" Goten screamed, "He can't look after himself, everyone picks on him because he's not changing!"   
"You can't blame your actions on Trunks" the principal said looking out her window.   
"Miss Mackely you are wrecking this boys life" Chi-chi said pointing to Goten.   
"Your son wrecked Jhon's life, you probably haven't seen him have you? Your son could nearly be stronger then Mr. Satan himself when he grows up but that is no way to show his strength!"   
"And this is no way to handle this situation" Chi-chi screamed.   
"Sorry Mrs. Son but we can't let this happen again"   
######################### FUTURE ###########################   
"Hey Goten!!"   
"What Sir?"   
"There's been a fire in Pepper city. This is front page news. Get victims reports, take pictures of the houses that have been burnt down, just do it fast, before the other papers find out"   
"Yes Sir!" Goten said happily.   
He had never had an assignment like this before. His Mum said that everyone loved his column on the local paper and that he was a great journalist but he still had to prove that to himself and his boss who didn't like him much.   
"I really need to make this story great!" Goten said to the photographer as they were driving to Pepper City, "I really need to prove to the boss that I'm good at my job"   
"But you are Goten, you're one of the best dam journalists I know"   
Goten smirked and drove faster to Pepper City as he suddenly saw pure black smoke in front of him and hundreds of people huddled together at the city borders.   
"Lets go" Goten yelled as he ran to the nearest people that were all black because of the smoke.   
"What happened ma'am?" Goten asked taking his notebook out as his friend started taking pictures.   
The woman suddenly started talking fast, hundreds of words describing the terrible moments that happened to her went into Goten's head and spun around in his brain but the tools that he once used to make words into stories weren't there anymore.   
"Why aren't you writing anything?" the little girl holding on to the woman's hand asked.   
"Oh sorry ma'am can you repeat that?" Goten said confused as he took his pen and started describing how the woman looked when the woman suddenly started talking again.   
"People think it was some young hooligans messing around at the local petrol station with a bunch of petrol tanks...." the woman started talking.   
"Ah.... you're talking to fast" Goten said looking helplessly at the 3 words he had written.   
"Why aren't you using short hand buddy?" the man asked taking some pictures of the little girl holding the woman's hand.   
"Short hand?" Goten asked.   
'I don't know how to do that' he thought as the woman started talking again.   
*********************************************************   
"THE PEOPLE LOOK LIKE UGLY MONKEYS?!?!?!?!" Goten's boss screamed at his employee.   
"They were all black from the smoke" Goten explained.   
"The fat woman talked about petrol stations?!?!?!? You didn't even spell Pepper City right!!!!!"   
Goten looked down at his shoes and waited for his boss to speak again.   
"Son you were one of my best employees but this shit is not acceptable. I'm sorry but I'm going to have to let you go"   
"WHAT?!"   
"Goten" the boss said calmly, "This is like something my son would write"   
"Ok" Goten said picking up his briefcase and walking out, "Fine. Thank-you anyway"   
And as Goten drove off he didn't notice an old man staring at him which disappeared suddenly and re-appeared into a white house where a young man lived.   
"Jaro!" Trunks said happily as he saw his old friend, "I'm sorry to say but nothing has changed. You better give me my $50 back!" he said laughing knowing that the old mans potion was probably Lime flavored Fanta.   
The old man shook his head and didn't say anything for a long time until he finally cleared his throat and stared straight at Trunks.   
"Believe me, EVERYTHING has changed"  
  



	3. Flashback Of Nightmares

Title: Pause  
A lil' warning: Swearing goes a teeny weenie bit over the top this time considering the rating..... but everything else is OK!   
A question: Um, I need some help..... you know when you say Trunks has a hat, so you say Trunks's hat...... is that right? __Trunks's__ or is it __Trunks'__ Oh well I used the second one.... oh and this looks like a ditto .__. HAHAHAHAHAHA...... Well that was weird...... Yukriz  
  
  
  
################## FUTURE #########################  
  
"You're stupid"  
  
"I'M STUPID?!?!!? You're the one who gave me the stupid potion in the past!!"  
  
Jaro didn't reply. He was probably hundreds of years older then the young man standing in front of him, but his knowledge had finally failed him to answer back. He held his wooden cane tighter as his grip loosened, sweat making his hand damp.  
  
"Trunks, you of all people in this universe know the effects of time travel. I was just trying to help. No one believes in the power of magic anymore thus I'd run out of business and you should never trust a man like that with money. I've become old and poor..."  
  
"Your talk makes me sick. Why did you proceed if you knew such things could happen!!!"  
  
The old man stood silently as an idea sprung into his head. Slowly he took out a fragile hand from his outer robe and offered it to Trunks.   
  
"Come here boy"   
  
Trunks looked at the mans outstretched hand and took a step backwards at the sudden coolness in his voice.  
  
"Get out of my house Jaro" Trunks replied just as slowly and threatening as the man standing before him. He didn't know what was wrong but things that he couldn't understand, things like magic and Jaro scared him. Trunks knew that ever since he was a little boy he always wanted to know everything about anything, un-luckily for him, he was never taught what to do when an ugly old man offers you his hand.  
  
"Don't be such a bloody fool and come here!" Jaro screamed in frustration.  
  
"I'm warning you Jaro. I can kill you as easily as you screwed up my life. Don't push me"  
  
The old man took back his arm and hid it back behind layers of muddy robes.  
"Bye then" he said turning around and walking out the door as he gripped his walking stick tighter. As he did so, Jaro could finally feel the mans energy behind him ease and new that if he didn't do it now, Trunks would never understand how this was his fault.   
  
"Sorry boy" Jaro spoke silently to himself as he gripped his walking stick tighter until it finally broke, making a horrible cracking noise which made Trunks suddenly look up to see two flying pieces of wood thrown at his direction. Trunks ducked as the first one went flying with deadly accuracy were his face was then turned around to catch the other stick but got a deadly surprise instead.  
  
"AGGGHHHHH!!!!!!!!!" Trunks screamed as two lightning bolts shot directly into both of his eyes making him lose conscious.  
  
"I'm sorry" Jaro said walking up to the lifeless body. Suddenly the two pieces of wood that had been flung at Trunks magically came together and slowly made its way back in Jaro's waiting hand. With his magical cane back, he sat next to Trunks and waited.  
  
  
*#$%*#$%*#$%*#$%*#$%*#$%*#$%*#$%*#$%*#$%*#$%*#$%*#$%*#$%*#$%*#$%*#$%*#$%*#$%*  
  
  
"BULLSHIT!" 'He he I bet that will make the teacher so so so mad!'  
  
Trunks started hearing voices inside his head and as he slowly opened his eyes he could see his old friend. The only problem was, Goten was about 4 years old.  
  
"What did you say?" came another voice.  
  
Suddenly the picture from Goten moved and now Trunks could see his old teacher, when suddenly his lips started to move at their own will.  
  
"Bullshit"  
  
"WHAT'S HAPPENING?!?!?!" he tried to scream but his lips wouldn't move.  
  
"You are hearing and seeing what happened to your own body after I gave you the potion" Jaro's voice sprang in to Trunks' head.  
  
"JARO!!!!!! WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU DONE NOW!!!!" Trunks tried to scream but again his lips wouldn't move. He could only see his teachers fat legs as he followed her to the staff room and Goten sticking out his rear trying to imitate her.  
  
"Jaro let me out!!!" Trunks screamed again as a rush of 4 year old thoughts ran into his head.  
'I wonder were I left my gum ........... What's another dirty word? ........... Mama will be mad ............... Is pee pee a dirty word? ........ Do girls do number two's?.........'  
  
"ENOUGH!!!!!!!" Trunks screamed and suddenly the image he could see through his former self's eyes changed.  
  
"This was your first day at school after you were kept back a year" Jaro spoke and Trunks suddenly felt his hands grip on to a seatbelt.  
  
"I'M NOT DUMB!!!!!!!!" his lips started to move again.  
  
"No-one says you're dumb sweetie" Bulma's voice rang inside Trunks' head.  
  
"Why do I have to stay in my old classroom then?" came a whiny little voice.  
  
"I GET KEPT BACK A YEAR??!?!?" Trunks asked Jaro surprised.  
  
"What did you expect?" Jaro replied when Trunks suddenly felt his little fingers let go of the seatbelt and felt his sharp little teeth dig into his mothers hand.  
  
"YOU LITTLE SHIT!!" Bulma screamed and Trunks saw parents covering children's ears and rushing into the school.  
  
"Your mother is the one who took the change the hardest" Jaro's wise voice continued as Trunks was skipped through time again to see his mother crying at his old house.  
  
"Mum" Trunks said wanting to reach out and comfort his mother but again his body was not his own and he couldn't move it an inch, until Jaro's voice interrupted again.  
  
"Your father....." Jaro said as Trunks could finally see Vegeta destroying an office building, "He lost it" the old man finished.  
  
"What is he doing?" Trunks asked confused.  
  
"The office he's destroying is one of a doctors. She enraged your mother and Bulma afterwards asked Vegeta to destroy her office. He declined and as your mother got worse, because of what you were doing, or what you weren't to be more precise, he started reacting to your Mum's depression. This was one of many ways he tried to cheer your Mum up. He was sick of her crying and moping around all the time. But you.... that's another story all together" Jaro said as Trunks' old teacher came into view again, "For the first couple of years you remained the same old you"  
  
"Now class, what's this shape called..... Trunks?" came the whiny voice of his teacher.  
  
"That's a square" moved Trunks' lips once again.  
  
"No it's a triangle" said the teacher happily back to Trunks.  
  
"That's a square"  
  
"Trunks calm down honey. It's good to make mistakes, that's how you learn, and for the record, it's a triangle" she said ending with a stupid grin.  
  
"Look lady. It's a fucking square"  
  
"Ah yes" interrupted Jaro suddenly, "You could never seem to remember what shape was what but you kept well up to date in the swearword category"  
  
"I hated that teacher so much" laughed Trunks, as the huge woman stormed up to him.  
  
"Well, as I was trying to say, your life went normally for the first couple of years but as they passed you became isolated" Jaro continued and Trunks suddenly saw two boys come up to him.  
  
"Listen when I'm talking to you freak!" Trunks heard one of the boys say when he suddenly saw another boy approach him from behind.  
  
"Is that Goten?" Trunks asked Jaro.  
  
"Yes that is Goten. He was your 'bodyguard' at school. He cared about you so much. He protected you as you got picked on allot, until one day he nearly killed a boy and got expelled"  
  
Trunks' image suddenly turned black and as he opened his eyes he saw Jaro sitting in front of him.  
  
"Goten was never accepted into any other school after that incident. All the parents said he was violent, exactly like his father. He probably got home schooled I guess but by the looks of things he never got accepted in to journalism school...." Jaro explained.  
  
"And it's all because of me" Trunks said, "Is there anyway to reverse this?"  
  
Jaro shook his head as Trunks slowly got up and went outside to think.  
  
  
############ PRESENT ##################  
  
  
"But you always loved to go to Goten's house" Bulma spoke softly to a closed door which concealed a scared little boy.  
  
"But he hates me, Mum"  
  
"Trunks Briefs, you listen to me! Goten does not hate you!!"  
  
"Yes he does. Because of me he got expelledygh and he hates me because I don't change" Trunks said as tears ran down his cheek, while wiping his nose noisily.  
  
"Trunks are you wiping your boogers on your jumper sleeve!" Bulma asked to try and cheer Trunks up. He always use to laugh when she said that for some reason.  
  
"He he. Boogers!" A happier voice said as Trunks opened the door and let his Mum in.  
  
"Honey you are very special and no one hates you because of it, OK? Just because you don't get raised to another class doesn't mean your dumb. All the mothers in the whole universe, I bet, are jealous because my little boy gets to stay 5 years old longer then any other boy. You're my son and even if you never change I will always love you" Bulma said encouragingly hugging her son as tight as she could.  
  
"Boogers, he he!" came a little voice from Bulma's tight hug only to be suddenly chucked across the room.  
  
"You sure now how to spoil the moment Trunks" Bulma said looking disgusted, "Now lets go to Chi-chi's eh?"  
  
  
********************************************************************  
  
"What's this?" Trunks said picking up a model boat and turning it upside down.  
  
"Don't touch that!" Goten screamed snatching it back and putting the boat somewhere safe.  
  
"Hey Goten?" Trunks said lying down on Trunks bed, "Do you want to here a joke?"  
  
"Trunks! I'm busy. Can you go away now?"   
  
"Why did the chicken cross the road?" Trunks continued, ignoring Goten's comment.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"To see his flat mate! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA" the little boy started to burst into uncontrollable laughter as the other one rolled his eyes.  
  
"I'm going to get something to eat" Goten said looking at his old friend rolling around on his bed.  
  
"And you want to here another one?" Trunks said looking up to notice Goten was gone. Suddenly the little boat caught Trunks' sight and quietly he snuck up to it. He whispered something about mini pirates and flew out the window, un-noticed by anyone.  
  
"Pull in the anchor!"he yelled out as he chucked the boat in the nearest river. Instantly the model boat made out of metal sank and Trunks walked slowly back to the house in disappointment.  
  
"What have you done to my boat?" a voice came from the dark.  
  
"Oh don't worry Goten it's broken"  
  
A small figure from dark shadows suddenly leapt at Trunks and punched him on the face.  
  
"YOU IDIOT TRUNKS!!! That was the only thing I got that was from my Dad. You're lucky, you have a Dad but I don't, and now you've killed the only thing I had of his!!!" Goten started screaming.  
  
"I said that it was broken!"  
  
"It's not suppose to float! It's a MODEL boat! Go away Trunks, you're so stupid, you'll never understand anything!"  
  
"Fine!" Trunks said as he started walking away, "I didn't want to play with your stupid boat anyway. IT WAS BROKEN!!!!" he screamed out thinking how utterly stupid Goten was. And so he walked and walked until he was finally at the end of Chi-chis driveway and finally in utter exhaustion, he sat down in the middle of the road.  
  
"Goten's so dumb" he said laughing as he saw a car racing towards him. He recognized the ki inside it and new that it was Gohan.  
  
"Hey Gohan!" Trunks said to the racing car that had no intention of stopping, "Hey Gohan...... Gohan are you going to stop?" Trunks said standing up.  
  
"SURPRISE!!!!!" Trunks yelled.  
  
"Shit, what the hell is that?!?!?!" Gohan yelled, swerving over the side of the road.  
  
"AGGGGGHH!!!!!!! GOHAN!!!!" Videl screamed as the car flipped on her side and she was violently shoved in to glass and sharp metal,"GOHAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
"Why couldn't I have done anything, it's just a stupid car!!!!" Gohan screamed in the waiting room to his Mum.  
  
Suddenly a mass crowd came in to the hospital, shortly followed by Mr. Satan himself. "What the hell have you done to my daughter?" he screamed at Gohan.  
  
"This little kid jumped in the middle of the road-" Gohan tried to speak as the people around Mr. Satan started booeing at him.  
  
"SHE'S IN A COMA!!! IF MY LITTLE GIRL DOESN'T WAKE UP...!!!!!!!" Mr. Satan threatened as he slowly walked in to Videl's room.  
  
'Kami?!!?! Why are you doing this to me?!?!' Gohan thought as he violently punched the table in front of him, 'Why? What have I done? Trunks, I swear, if Videl doesn't make it......."  
  
"Gohan" Chi-chi said trying to hold Gohan's hand, "It's not your fault"  
  
"I know Mum, but why doesn't anybody else believe me?" he said squeezing his Mums hand even tighter.  
  
  
#################### FUTURE #########################  
  
Trunks walked up to Pans house looking behind his shoulder. If Pans parents, or his mother saw him there, he was as good as dead.  
  
"Pan it's me" he whispered at the front door, "PAN!!!"  
  
"Tr- Tr- unks" he suddenly heard.   
  
In utter terror and driven by stupidity he quickly smashed down the door and saw Pan lying down on her couch slowly drifting away into nothing.  
  
"WHAT'S HAPPENING?!?!?" Trunks screamed.  
  
"I- I- think that maybe I was never bo- bo...." Pan started speaking but slowly drifted into a deep sleep to let Trunks finish her sentence by himself.  
  
"...You might have never been born at all......" 


	4. Present Problems

Hey Guys! Sorry about the late chapter. couldn't get to a computer and I'm sorry especially to Gohansfan who kindly reminded me to get off my ass and start writing. ^_^  
  
******************************************************************************  
  
"And tonight's top story. Videl Satan, the daughter of our fearless saviour of earth, Mr Satan, is in intensive care because of a deadly car crash. The driver, who is thought to be Son Gohan, resident of Mount Paouzu, was drunk at the time and it is presumed that he wanted Miss Satan dead. Mr Son is also presumed to come from an unstable background. His father died from drug abuse and his mother is mentally unstable, trying to commit suicide on several occasions. We now pass to our reporter on Mount Paouzu who has found marijuana and other illegal drugs in the Son's rubbish outside their home…."  
  
Chi chi violently snatched the remote of Goten and turned the television off. With tears about to come out of her eyes she walked out on her confused son.   
  
Quietly, so that her son wouldn't hear, she grabbed her coat and went outside. Whenever she felt like this, like she couldn't stand up and be brave anymore, she went to the spot beside the waterfall where Goku use to take her. She could feel him there. He was the wind that played with her hair and the cool water that rubbed next to her skin.  
  
"Oh Goku" she whispered rubbing a tear of her face, "Why did you leave me?"  
  
She looked up at the stars for an answer and a frown appeared on her face.  
  
"GOKU! You're suppose to be watching over me all the time dammit, I know you can hear me!"  
  
Suddenly a hand reached up for Chi-chis neck and dragged her violently in to the shadows. Gasping for breath she saw three men, dragging her deeper in to the woods.  
  
"What's your name?" one shouted to Chi chi as she tried to take the arm of her throat, which was denying her air.  
  
"What the hell is your name, lady?!?!" the man screamed.  
  
"Chi chi Son" she choked.  
  
"You ungrateful bitch" the second man screamed spitting on her, "Don't you know that Mr Satan saved your live, he saved your sons, he saved this whole world and this is how you repay him!!!" he yelled shaking Chi-chi violently.  
  
"Let me go and then I'll talk to you" she said as calmly as she could, thinking of what to do next.  
  
The grip of the arm that held Chi chi loosened and that was all that she needed. She swiftly grabbed the hand that was holding her and broke it while the other two men still in shock stood staring. She jumped up and kicked the second man and once safely on the ground, punched the last one, depriving him of consciousness.   
  
She stood there happily looking at the mess she had provoked till her brain kicked in and started to make her legs run. She had only run for a couple of seconds till she felt her leg suddenly rip open as everything around her went into slow motion.  
  
She had been shot.  
  
She screamed as hot blood ran past her fingers and all over the ground. She could finally hear someone talk and in desperation tried to run away. She put her body weight on to her good leg and grabbed on to a tree only to feel a shot of pain sprint all over her body.  
  
"Where is Miss Satan?"  
  
"I- I- don't know what you're talking about" Chi chi whispered holding on to the tree tighter.  
  
"Maybe if I do this…" the man said stepping forward, grabbing a rock and pushing it into Chi-chis wound.  
  
"AGGGGHHHHH!!!!!!" she screamed letting go of the tree in pain and falling over.  
  
"Miss Satan has disappeared from the hospital. Mr Satan has sent us to look for her and if we don't find her we have to pay with our lives. Tell me where she is right now. I know your sick family have kidnapped her"  
  
Chi chi grabbed her leg, not caring what the man said anymore.  
  
"This is your last chance. Tell me where Miss Satan is or I will kill you"  
  
"I DON'T KNOW!!!!" Chi chi screamed, red blood all over her face, "I don't know what you're talking about…"  
  
The man lifted the fragile body as Chi chi tried to push the man away. "All your family will die for what you did to Mr Satan's daughter" he said cruelly lifting up Chi chis head, bringing the gun closer to her face.  
  
  
******************************************************************************************  
  
  
Goten suddenly looked up confused.  
  
"Mum, what was that noise?" he screamed at the kitchen, "MUM!"  
  
No answer came back, so shrugging his shoulders the young boy turned of the TV and went to look in the kitchen.  
  
"MUM, WHERE ARE YOU!!!!" Goten screamed holding his stomach.  
  
'Great she's gone to that waterfall place again' he thought opening the fridge and getting out some food, 'I'll have to make some dinner myself'  
  
  
  
  
******************************************************************************************  
  
  
"It is reported that Mr Satan is going to be talking to the local government asking for the death penalty to Mr Gohan Son. I would like to say and also now that everyone in this world will support what ever decision he makes…"  
  
"MUM, WHAT'S THE DEATH PENALTY!?!?!" Trunks screamed.  
  
Bulma rushed into the sitting room to see her son with a remote in his hand and before the little boy could hear anymore lies she shooed him out of the room.  
  
"Trunks! What's the time?" Bulma asked sticking her watch dangling from her wrist.  
  
"I think it's 6:00!!"  
  
"No, it's 10:00 and do you know what time that is?" Bulma said dragging Trunks back into his room.  
  
"That's the time when the little hand is on the six and the big hand is on the four" he said jumping into his bed, hiding under the covers.  
  
"No….. it's time for little boys to go to bed!" Bulma said yawning pulling Trunks from underneath the covers.  
  
"I'm not little, I'm big, I'm 11" Trunks suddenly said looking at Bulma to confirm what he said.  
  
Bulma leaned down to kiss her son and suddenly stopped. "Baby, you're 4 years old"  
  
"No I'm not!" Trunks yelled jumping back up on his bed, "The kids at school told me I'm 11!"  
  
"COULD YOU SHUT THAT KID UP!?!?!" Vegetas voice rang through the house.  
  
"Can you read me a story?" Trunks whispered so his Dad wouldn't hear him, melting under his bed and resurfacing with a Barney book.  
  
"Trunks I need to talk to you" Bulma said grabbing the book of Trunks.  
  
"But Mum, I want you to read me my Barney book!"  
  
"OK Fine!" Bulma said lying next to Trunks and opening the first page, "Once upon a time there used to be a little boy. This little boy was very special as he never grew and as far as anyone knew he never will. He caused so much trouble that he only went out when he had to go to school and when he trained with his father in the distant mountains. But even that has been ripped out of his life because his bastard of a father won't take him training anymore because he isn't learning anything…"  
  
"Mum… Barney doesn't say that…"  
  
"Yeah well he should" Bulma said turning the page, "Anyway, that little boy needs to remember that everyone loves him"  
  
"Mum, that page says Barney -likes -counting-animals"  
  
"That's what I said. So then Barney hugged everyone," Bulma said turning to the last page, "And he went back to bed"  
  
"But Mum…"  
  
Bulma sprinted out of the room before she could hear anymore complaints and rushed back into the sitting room to see Vegeta watching the TV.  
  
"The brats reputation is being ripped in to a million pieces. He'll have to move to another planet if this carries on" Vegeta laughed as a photo of Gohan flicked on the TV screen.  
  
"I can't believe you find this funny!" Bulma yelled sitting down as Vegeta turned the TV up louder.  
  
"And in the latest news, Miss Videl Satan has been kidnapped from her hospital room. It is widely known that Mr Son is behind all of this and followers of Mr Satan are looking for her as we speak right now. May I warn you that Mr Son is dangerous and has been arrested before for trespassing, burglary and indecent exposure…"  
  
"Indecent exposure?!?!" Bulma shouted at the television as Vegetas laugh dominated the room, "That boy hasn't committed one crime in his whole life!! I knew that girl would bring him trouble…"  
starting to kick him.  
  
  
  
******************************************************************************************  
  
  
"Don't worry Videl, I know someone who will help you" Gohan said flying up to Kamis tower, wind scratching his face making his eyes water, "I didn't mean for this to happen…"  
  
:::Gohan:::: he suddenly heard in his head as he stopped and looked around, :::It's Dende. Don't stop. You must bring her up here quickly, her energy is being drained:::  
  
Gohan brought all the energy inside him and flew as fast as he could to the top of Kamis tower, finally arriving and lying Videls fragile body in front of Dende.  
  
"Leave now and go back to your brother" Dende unexpectedly yelled as he put his fingertips on Videls fragile body.  
  
"WHAT?! NO! I'm staying here!"  
  
"Gohan. Leave right now!"  
  
"No Dende. I want to be here when she wakes  
"YOU'RE NOT HELPING!!!" Bulma shouted back.  
up"  
  
"GOHAN YOUR MOTHER WAS MURDERED. TAKING THIS WOMEN OUT OF THAT HOSPITAL HAS TRIGGERED A WAR. GO GET YOUR BROTHER AND TAKE HIM TO A SAFE PLACE!!"  
  
Gohan took a step back, blood draining out of his face.  
  
"GO!" Dende ordered as Gohan turned around and sprinted back to the land below.  
  
  



	5. Fly Fridge Fly!!!

All my ranting and babbling are all down below…. And hoorah! Look how fast I  
got the new chapter out! Oh right story…..  
  
***********************************************************  
  
"Popo!"  
  
"Yes Master Dende"  
  
"Something is happening. Every time I try and heal the girl, her energy splits  
into two"  
  
"How can that be?" Popo asked walking closer to Dende.  
  
"I don't know Popo, that's why I asked you!" Dende said nervously standing up.  
  
"She must be pregnant," Popo said turning his back to Dende and walking away.  
  
"Pregnant? Popo! Wait! That doesn't explain anything to me!"  
  
"Just heal the brain cells that her body needs to regain consciousness" Mr Popo  
offered watering some plants.  
  
"BUT I'VE DONE THAT!!" Dende screamed as a huge hate for big fat marshmallow men  
who liked plants grew inside of him.  
  
"Well, that means she'll be waking up a little later then she would normally"  
  
"Could you please take her to the hospital then before she wakes up before  
anymore harm comes to Gohan's family"  
  
"Of course master" Popo said as his magic carpet appeared and disappeared once  
again as Videls body was placed on it.  
  
#########################  
  
"She's waking up! GET ANOTHER DOCTOR IN HERE, RIGHT NOW!!!!!" Mr Satan screamed  
as he saw his daughters eyes begin to open.  
  
"Gohan?" Videl asked.  
  
"DON'T EVEN SAY THAT NAME!!!" Mr Satan roared.  
  
"What? Why?"  
  
"He did this to you. He made the car you were in purposely tip over. The  
police investigated the scene and showed how after you crashed, he left you to  
die…."  
  
"Bullshit!" Videl screamed as a single tear ran down her cheek.  
  
"Would your father lie? When he found out that you didn't die he told police  
that if he didn't hand you over he'd kill his own mother"  
  
"Who Chi-chi?"  
  
"Ah yes. Ti-chi. What a wonderful woman she was…"  
  
"You didn't even know her!"  
  
"Well now I'll never get the chance because the one who tried to kill you,  
killed her too!"  
  
"NO!" Videl screamed disbalivingly as her father hugged her tightly.  
  
"He eventually got you though. The police found him just before he was about to  
kill you. The unbelievable thing was he killed them all…" Mr Satan said knowing  
of Gohans great power.  
  
"But one got you and brought you back to the hospital, the sad news is that the  
murderer is still loose…."  
  
"Ah, great Hercule, your daughter needs rest" A doctor interrupted.  
  
"Oh yes of course. Thank god you're still with us Videl…" Mr Satan said smiling  
at his daughter, "Who would have guessed that that boy was so messed up…"  
  
Videl didn't say anything so Mr Satan walked out.  
  
"So, how are you feeling?" the doctor said as he came closer to the shaking  
girl.  
  
"Leave me alone…" Videl spat through her teeth as the doctor stopped moving.  
  
"Sorry Miss Satan but I must insist. You need to be checked up…"  
  
"LEAVE ME NOW!!!!!" the woman screamed as she started to cry.  
  
The doctor not knowing what to do ran for his life, leaving the young woman in  
the room.  
  
"It can't be true…" she whispered to no-one rubbing her stomach, "It's not  
true…"  
  
  
8 MOTHS LATER  
  
"There is still no news about the murderer who tried to take Mr Satan's  
daughter's life. Gohan Son's house has now been abandoned for 8 months…."  
  
Videl turned the radio off and kept on driving. Turning the window wipers on  
she stopped at the traffic lights and looked down at a map. She'd never been to  
this town before, she just knew it had a bad reputation. She kept on  
daydreaming as she suddenly saw the street she was suppose to go to and slammed  
on the breaks. The car behind her smashed into the bumper and started tooting  
his horn.  
  
"All right asshole" Videl said as she lifted her body out of the car.  
  
"Oh shit lady, I'm sorry, I didn't know you were pregnant," the man said out the  
window as Videl looked at the damage on her car.  
  
"Hey, aren't you Mr Satan's daughter?"  
  
"No…" she said.  
  
Suddenly it felt like something inside of her had exploded as she looked down to  
see her pants all wet.  
  
"Oh yuck" the man said in the car.  
  
"Men! You're all the same!" she spitted out, finally turning into the street  
she wanted to and pulling up in front of a strange building where two women came  
to help her out.  
  
"My water broke…" she explained as she was put into a wheelchair and taken  
inside.  
  
#########################  
  
"Do you want to see your baby, miss?" One of the women asked at Videl who looked  
half-dead on some bed.  
  
Videl thought. She had never really accepted what Gohan had done. She never  
believed it either. She had gone to Chi-chi's funeral out of respect and didn't  
even see him there. 8 months is a lot of time for an innocent person to be  
hiding. But maybe he was innocent. She had to go into hiding also for the last  
couple of months, just for this child. At least she should see it. Just say  
good-bye. There was no way she could keep this child. It would remind her of  
its father day after day. The one who abandoned her.  
  
She nodded to one of the woman running the little 'hospital' as one more brought  
a little baby in.  
  
Videl started to cry as the nurse holding her started to talk.  
  
"It's a very healthy baby girl," she said giving the baby to her mother.  
  
"Sorry. I can't hold her. Please just take her away…" Videl said as tears ran  
freely down her face and the little baby was taken out of the room and out of  
her life for ever.  
  
  
########################## FUTURE #################################  
  
Pan woke up in a strange house, with a stranger standing beside her holding her  
hand.  
  
"DON'T TOUCH ME!" the young girl screamed jumping of the couch.  
  
"PAN!!!!!!!! I KNEW YOU WOULD BE OK!!!"  
  
"What? Who are you?"  
  
"Funny joke Pan" he said reaching over to her and kissing her lips softly.  
  
"I'm sorry. But I don't know who you are" Pan said walking away from the man in  
front of her when she suddenly saw a picture of her on the wall.  
  
She walked over to it and picked it up. It was she in the picture. There was  
another man in it and a woman that looked just like her.  
  
"This can't be…." She whispered when the picture she was holding suddenly  
disappeared.  
  
She started looking for more pictures, but everything her eyes looked at,  
disappeared into thin air.  
  
"What's happening?" she asked a wall, that exploded into a million pieces.  
  
"Pan, what are you doing?" Trunks screamed as the woman turned around and stared  
at the mans eyes.  
  
"My name's not Pan…" she said as he as well burst into a million pieces.  
  
"No! Wait! What's going on?" she said running into another room as she suddenly  
saw herself in a mirror.  
  
"What's happening to me?" she said as she suddenly suffered the same fate as the  
man before her, as she and the whole house exploded.  
  
#########################  
  
The girl woke up, feeling a warm body wake up underneath her.  
  
"Oh, I'm so sorry" she said jumping to her feet and noticing she was on a  
sidewalk next to a house she didn't even recognise.  
  
The man laughed. "Jeez, that was weird. Did we- you know?" he said pointing at  
the two of them.  
  
"Oh no! No way! I don't even know who you are!" she said laughing nervously.  
  
"Oh OK. Well, goodbye then" he said offering his hand.  
  
The girl shook it as they both went in different directions when her thoughts  
interrupted her.  
  
'It's not every day you wake up on top of some complete God!' she screamed  
inside her head as she turned around and stared at the mans back.  
  
"Um.. excuse me?" she said as the man turned around.  
  
"Um… he he…. I see you… um…" she looked at his clothing and saw a capital 'C' on  
it so trying to regain her composure she continued on with her conversation, 'So  
you work for Capsule Corp!'  
  
The man smiled. "Yeah I do"  
  
"Um… my… fridge… yeah my fridge… is broken!" she said smiling.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT" she screamed inside her head.  
  
"Oh, we're not really into fixing fridge's…" Trunks smiled, obviously knowing  
what the girl wanted.  
  
"Oh yes… but my fridge is special, it flies around, you know, not what a normal  
fridge repair man can fix" she said sticking her hands in her pockets, looking  
down at her shoes.  
  
"A flying fridge? Well, I'll have to see that personally. Tell me your name  
and number and I'll ring you as soon as possible"  
  
Thinking how much he just sounded like an answering machine she looked up shyly  
and answered the question.  
  
"Um, Bianca Rito, 333 4756"  
  
"Ok Miss Rito, I guess I'll be seeing you soon"  
  
"I guess so", she said turning around and walking away.  
  
'Pretty smooth' she thought sarcastically as she stopped walking, '…Now were the  
hell are you anyway…?'  
  
#########################  
  
"Hi Dad!" Pan said walking into her house to see her father.  
  
"What?!"  
  
"What what?" Pan said mockingly.  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"I know. I was going to go to my house but I thought you needed some company,"  
Pan said walking over to the fridge thinking how she could make the fridge fly,  
"Do you have any spells to make an object fly?"  
  
"Pan…"  
  
"What did you call me?"  
  
"Remember me, Jaro?"  
  
"Yes, m-y d-a-d" she said speaking slowly, thinking her Dad had finally lost it,  
"Look, if you want me to leave, I'll go. I just thought you might want some  
company…"  
  
"Ah yes. I do want to take a nap"  
  
"Ok then" Pan said leaving the house, "I'll come back later, if you want…"  
  
"Ah yes. Later" the man said nodding, "Goodbye"  
  
"See ya" Pan said.  
  
The old man looked at the girl walk away.  
  
"How can this be?" he asked no one, walking into his library were he kept all  
his spells and formulas, "How can she think I'm her father?  
  
He went into his spare room where a little girl's room with posters of Ricky  
Martin and the Backstreet Boys stood laughing at him  
  
"WHERE'S ALL MY BOOKS?" he screamed as a big pink teddy bear stared at him.  
  
"What the…." He said staring at a picture of him holding a little girl when he  
suddenly stepped on something.  
  
"I love you, I love you, I love you…." A little doll on the floor said over and  
over again.  
  
Jaro ran out of the room and sat down on his couch.  
  
"This isn't happening…"  
  
"I love you" he heard from the girl's room again.  
  
He screamed as he went and looked around his house for his books. The only  
thing that would explain all of this is to go back to the past again…..  
  
#########################  
  
AGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!! Oh my god! Jaro that old fart is a dad?!?!? But  
how?!?! And where will Pan find a flying fridge from to impress the mystery man  
she woke up on in the middle of the street and will people that make toys stop  
making those irritating 'I love you' dolls…  
  
Well, I don't know about the last one but all will be revealed in the next  
chapter of TUM TE TUM  
  
====== PAUSE ========  
  
hoorah!  
  
And thanks a lot to Twilight Rose who has made me extremely paranoid every time  
I see a hammer and a towel lying next to each other…. :D  
  
And while I'm at it I might as well say hi to all the people who took time to  
review my last chapter!  
  
Chibi Tenshi Senchi: I LIKE CHI-CHI TOO!!!!! Isn't she cool? But then you might  
say, why the hell did you kill her? Well that was a little piece of the  
puzzle….. you're more confused now then before aren't you…. I'll just shut my  
mouth…. O_o  
  
Pan-trunks4evur: I bet when you were talking about bringing in Pan, you didn't  
expect flying fridge's to get chucked into the story, ne? Oh well… ^_^  
  
Lady6813: Sorry 'bout the angst. It just added the sort of hatred to the people  
that did that to Chi-chi. Just as I was writing it I was like you a$$holes…  
yeah weird.  
  
And I have to get off the computer now before my Dad loses it, sorry to anyone  
else!  
  
Yukriz 


	6. Daddy?

SORRY. SORRY. SORRY. I know... I'm a lazy-ass but I'm really happy with this chapter because all the pieces to this story are falling together nicely. Now...... it gets a bit confusing with the ages and everything, but all I can tell you is that at the end of this chapter TRUNKS and PAN are both 5 years old and Bra is 6 and Goten is 17 and everyone else is getting pretty bloody old...... oh yeah, a bit of swearing in the chapter... only a tiny bit.   
  
......yUkRiZ.......   
  
  
FUTURE   
The old man walked around his house trying to look for his books. He finally came to his bedroom were hundreds of books stood staring at him silently.   
"My books!" the man yelled as he started to grab them all at once till a huge book at the back of the room caught his attention. He pointed to it and signaled it to move and slowly Jaro's oldest spell book came flying to him and as it came closer he saw the horrible truth.   
As quickly as he could he grabbed the book out of mid air and suddenly he had a sudden flashback because standing in front of him in the very same room was a little girl with crayons drawing all over his priceless possession.   
"Shoo! Shoo!" Jaro started screaming as the little girl started drawing a rainbow on what looked like a spell to resurrect people.   
"Bianca, what are you doing?!" he suddenly heard and in from the other room his younger self appeared.   
"Oh hi daddy!. I was just thinking how sad you look when you read these magical books so I drew some faeries and rainbows and look Barney!" the young Pan said with the biggest grin on her face.   
The old man looked at a huge purple blob with green dots in the middle and sighed.   
"Thank-you sweetie, but never come into Daddy's room again ok?"   
"WHAT?!?!?" Jaro screamed as he appeared in front of his book, in his own room again, "That never happened!!"   
He quickly scrambled out of his room and grabbed for his old walking stick which was now all painted in a pretty pink color with rainbows and the such on it and he went back in his room and grabbed the book opening it to a specific place.   
"Going back to one's past" the old man read as he said the incantation and suddenly disappeared from the cold room.   
  
*****************************************************************  
  
PRESENT   
  
Jaro suddenly re-appeared in the middle of a busy road. He didn't mind though as no-one could see him, or hear him, he was just a ghost staring at his life for the second time.   
Suddenly a huge truck came at a great speed and the old man kept on walking. All the pedestrians were now staring at the crazy old man in his dirty gown [Ok I don't know if that's the right word, but think of what Kami wears only a lot dirtier and with out Mr. Popo clinging on to it - Yukriz] as he started to walk even slower with a huge grin on his face, thinking he knew something everyone else did not. Sadly for him, it was the other way around.   
The truck slammed on its breaks as the huge noise suddenly caught Jaro's attention.   
"Wait! But no-one's suppose to see me!!" the old man screamed as his body started to run to the sidewalks until another car hit him. The driver stopped and looked out the window and Jaro looked over and saw that it was him, again.   
"But I never had a car!" he said speaking to his younger self and getting on his feet.   
"That doesn't mean you walk on the road you crazy twat. Go back to one of them retirement homes!!!" the truck driver yelled as all the pedestrians stood staring.   
"It's not my fault! I'm suppose to be invisible" Jaro screamed as the silence that was there before was filled with great, mocking laughter.   
Suddenly his younger self got Jaro and put him in his car.   
"Sorry!" he explained to the truck driver, "You know old people these days. C'mon Dad" he said as he drove off and everyone stood there staring and laughing.   
"You look here I'm not your Dad!" Jaro screamed, "I am you"   
"I certainly hope not" he said looking at the old man.   
Jaro's anger grew as he tried to jump out of the moving vehicle.   
"Wait old man! I'm taking you to a hospital" the man said.   
"Oh yes! I see now. The spell put me in the middle of the road so you will find me. Now that I've found you I'm probably invisible again. I knew my book wouldn't let me down. Listen, I come from the future were I've been having weird flashbacks of me with a child at the time o my life when I was you. The only problem is, that I never had one!"   
"Look, I'm not you OK"   
"YES YOU ARE!!! I DON'T WANT YOU TO HAVE A CHILD, IT MUCKS UP MY LIFE IN THE FUTURE!!! JUST WEAR A CONDOM FOR KAMI'S SAKE AND YOU'LL SAVE US BOTH A GOOD DEAL OF FUCKING TIME!!!" the old man yelled as he jumped out of the car once again only to hit a parking meter and make everyone stare at him for the second time that day.   
Two ladies that were walking past on the sidewalk saw what happened and started to panic as Jaro's younger self hopped out of the car disbelievengly staring at the man.   
"You do have balls my friend" he said picking the man up and chucking him in the backseat.   
"Ah....... everything is OK" Jaro's younger self said to the people on the street till suddenly one lady grabbed his arm.   
"Look, there isn't a hospital for miles but I can take you to a woman's refuge nearby. They have many nurses around there" the woman whispered still holding on to the mans arm tightly.   
"Oh OK then, right. Jeez, what a day. OK, hop in. Where's the bloody woman's refuge?" he said hopping into the drivers seat as one of the woman hopped in front and the other jumped in the back.   
"Now, you two behave yourselves back there" the younger Jaro said as the older Jaro muttered something about invisibility and the woman in%20front started to give instructions.   
"You know, you two look alike, are you his son?" the woman at the back asked.   
"No, he's not my father" the younger Jaro said as he turned on to a quite street, "And I'm not saying that because he just jumped out of the car"   
"Turn left here" the woman pointed as Jaro suddenly braked hard and turned, "Hey what's your name anyway"   
"Ah....... Jaro"   
The woman in%20front suddenly pointed at an old house with boarded up windows.   
"This is the woman's refuge?" the younger Jaro said scrunching up his nose as the two woman ignored his comment and got the old man at the back into a wheelchair.   
"Hey wait! What do I do" the younger Jaro screamed.   
"Sit still!"   
The man slowly put his hands behind his head and took a look around. What a sad place. It seemed like the sun didn't even reach this part of town. He could see two little girls playing with armless dolls and a couple of boys chucking rocks at them. Suddenly a nurse carrying a bunch of blankets in one big heap left the refuge and went around the back of the building. When she came back she looked at the younger Jaro and smiled sweetly.   
"Hey Sir. Can you tell those boys to go away, please?" one of the girls screamed as Jaro got a brilliant idea.   
"I hope you boys aren't scared of ghosts!" he screamed getting out of his car and walking over to where the lady dumped all of the blankets.   
"Ha! You boys are going to get it now" Jaro heard the little girl scream as he bent over to grab the blankets. He grabbed a couple of the top and was surprised by the way the nurse had put them. It was like they were wrapping something. Full of curiosity he started peeling the blankets of one another until he noticed he had blood on his hand. Wiping it off on his shirt he felt something move inside the blankets and not knowing what to do he grabbed the bundle and ran to his car.   
"Look at all that blood on him" one of the boys screamed as they all started to run away.   
The younger Jaro put the bloody towels on the floor of his car and turned the keys as he felt his motor start. He backed up his car into a driveway and quickly sped out of the street leaving his older self watching him out of the window.   
"Everything has been explained to me now" the old man said as some nurses turned to look at him, "I wish to go home"   
And Jaro's body started to disintegrate taking him back to the future.   
  
********************************************************************   
  
The younger Jaro looked down at the passenger seat next to him soaking up blood from the bundle he had just stole from the woman's refuge.   
'You fool' he thought as he saw the bundle move again, 'Maybe it's just a cat or something'   
He drove deeper into the forest, not wanting to drive to fast in the car he had borrowed, then looked at the mess next to him and stepped down on the accelerator.   
Coming home, he took of his jacket and wrapped the bundle in it running to his house.   
Once inside, he knelt beside the fire and put the bleeding bundle next to it as he quickly started unwrapping the sticky sheets. He saw the shape unfold nd his worst fears dawned on him. It was a baby. A baby that was still alive which had been left there to die.   
Jaro jumped up and went into his room where his books were sitting silently waiting for him. He grabbed the one nearest him and ran back next to the fire. Opening the book and leaving blood stained pages inside it, he quickly came to the spell he wanted and read it out loud. As he was reading he could see the baby starting to breathe again, starting to fill her tiny lungs with air, as the blood that she had lost re-appeared back inside her little body. Finishing the incantation, Jaro stood there groggy-eyed with only the energy that the spell had left him with, enough energy though, to hear the baby start to cry.   
  
****************************************************  
5 YEARS LATER - PRESENT TIME   
  
"You mean, Mummy, that if I win, I'll win all the money!" Trunks asked as Bulma prepared lunch.   
"Honey, you go to the Budokai every year. You know the answer to that"   
"Yeah, but this year I'm going to win"   
"And why is that?"   
"Because the guy who bet me last year is older then me now" Trunks said skipping around.   
Bulma sighed. That's what he said every year. He had now fought in the junior division for 15 years and hadn't won once. He never gave up though. She smiled as Vegeta came in and Trunks started running around him instead.   
"Hey Dad! Guess what? I'm going to win this year!" Trunks yelled.   
"Let me guess. The guy who bet you last year is older then you know, so you're not fighting him any more?" Vegeta said opening the fridge.   
Trunks stopped skipping around and looked at his Dads back.   
"Wow. How did you know that?" he said when suddenly Trunks's big sister came and pushed him over.   
"Hey Bra! Do you know that Dad is magic?" Trunks said standing up and skipping around again.   
"Only little kids like YOU believe in things like magic" Bra said as she grabbed a sandwich that Bulma was making.   
"Hey! Why cant I grab a sandwich and Bra can!"   
"Because you're an ugly troll!"   
"I'm not ugly. I look like Dad!" Trunks said.   
"Here have your stupid sandwich then" Bra said chucking the sandwich at Trunks's direction, making spaghetti go all over his new gi.   
"You stupid baby" Trunks said punching Bra in the face and running away.   
"Who's the baby? You're suppose to be 18 and you can't even grab a sandwich of the kitchen bench" Bra said as Trunks stopped running and started charging at his sister till the most powerful person in the house came between them.   
"BRA!!!!!!!!!!!!" Bulma screamed picking Trunks up, "LEAVE YOUR LITTLE BROTHER ALONE! I MEAN IT!!!"   
"Can we go to the stupid budokai then?" Bra said walking up to her father and holding his hand.   
"Can you take her Vegeta, I'll go with Trunks later" Bulma said wiping the spaghetti of Trunks.   
"But Mum...." Trunks wined as Vegeta picked Bra up and walked outside, "I'm not a stupid baby...."   
"Of course you're not. Don't listen to your sister OK honey?"   
"Yeah. She's stupid because I grew"   
"What do you mean?" Bulma asked as she tried to get spaghetti out of her fingernails.   
Trunks taking his Mum by the hand led her to his room and pushed away a big soft toy that had been conveniently placed over his 'growth chart'.   
"Honey, don't do that...." she said as he stepped up to it.   
"No Mum! Look!"   
And as Bulma looked up, she couldn't see the bold line that had been marked on, over and over again.   
"Trunks? Don't lie to Mummy, how did you do that.... Trunks? Is this.... AGHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" she screamed picking her son up and twirling him around the room.   
"Hey Mum, does that mean I'm going to win all my fights this year!"   
"This year, and every year after that!!!!!!!!!" she said kissing him on the forehead and skipping him out to the car.  
  
  
$#(&(*^$#*&!#^%$*!&*&^$!(*^%$*!&^$*!&^#$*&^#*  
  
Yup, that's it. PLEASE, PLEASE, REVIEW. I WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!!!!!!!! (Except for Twilight Rose who just wants to kill me all the time) 


	7. Pot

##############PRESENT###########  
  
The little girl looked around her. She knew she shouldn't be here. Her father strictly had told her that fighting was purely for boys but she loved fighting and she knew she could beat any boy in the budokai this very day.  
  
She smiled as she went up to get her name down for the junior division until the guy in front of her stopped her daydreaming.  
  
"Excuse me little girl but where is your parents. They need to sign an agreement so that if you get hurt it's not our fault" the guy said looking at the 5 year old's eyes as she scooted off.  
  
"Hey excuse me mister" she said tugging at a guys trouser legs, "Can you be my Dad for five minutes. I want to get into a fight but- but- my mummy and daddy died and I don't have anybody to sign the forms" she said looking up to the short man, forcing tears to come out of her eyes.  
  
"Oh you poor thing" the man said grabbing the girls hand, "What's your name?"  
  
The small girl knew she couldn't give her real name so she started looking around her till a boy bashing a pot oh his head with a stick singing, "I grew, I grew!" marched past her.  
  
"Um.... pot!" the girl said surprised by her quick wit. The man lifted the girl up to his shoulder and looked her in the eye.  
  
"Are you telling me your name is 'pot'?" he said as the line behind them waiting to get their names down for the fight grew longer, "How about we make it........ pan?"  
  
"Ok!" she said as she jumped of the mans shoulder and started to walk away once he finished signing the papers,"Nice to meet you Mr.. Guy!"  
  
"See ya around Pan!" the short man said as he smashed into the little boy with the pot on his head.  
  
"Hey Krillin!" Trunks yelled happily smashing the pot, "Who was that?"  
  
"Who Pan?" Krillin asked but when he looked down again Trunks had already disappeared out of sight.  
  
"The junior division is now starting, can all junior entrants be ready for when their name is called out...." a shrill voice on a loud speaker came out.  
  
Bulma kissed her son good luck and grabbed the pot of his head before he ran off.   
  
"GOOD LUCK SON!!" she screamed as her daughter yelled insults at the other junior entrants.  
  
  
****************************************************************************************************  
  
###########FUTURE#########  
  
The young woman entered her fathers house. She felt like seeing her father. It was lonely for her living in the city by herself but when she entered he wasn't there.  
  
"DAD!!!!!" she screamed stepping on some books, "DAD ARE YOU HOME?!?!"  
  
She was so worried. Last time when she came to visit him he called her a strange name and then just told her to go away.  
  
She heard a car come up the long gravel driveway and looked out the window.  
  
'Dad hasn't got a car....' she thought until a young man hopped out.  
  
She quickly ducked under the windowsill and went to lock the door closing as much curtains and lights as she could in the process. She couldn't let him see the house like this! Why was her Dad so untidy?  
  
Suddenly someone knocked on the door and she held her breath. The man knocked again and she could feel her heart beat faster when suddenly the television turned on, screaming loudly at her.  
  
"Oh shit!" she whispered as she lifted her foot to expose the remote.  
  
"Um.... hello!" someone yelled from outside.  
  
"Just a sec!" the girl screamed as she ran up to a pile of books and started chucking them in her old room.  
  
"Is this a bad time?" the man asked at the door.  
  
"No, I- um- just came out of the shower" she yelled when she picked something up in the darkness that suddenly moved in her hand.  
  
"AGHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!" she screamed turning some lights on and getting some week old food off the table while turning the TV off.  
  
"I can come back later" the man said as the young girl saw a book on the floor and gladly picked it up.  
  
"Disappearing spells........." she said under her breath and said a couple of words pointing to the mess in the floor when suddenly the mess around her started disappearing.  
  
She smiled as she ran her fingers through her hair and opened the door to see the man she had woke up on a couple of weeks ago, only he looked much younger.  
  
"Um hi!" she said opening the door and letting him in, "Um- please sit down!"  
  
The man in front of her laughed as she turned around and saw that everything in her fathers house had disappeared. The empty house stood staring at her as she turned around and laughed at the man.  
  
"The fridge repair man?" she asked stupidly not knowing what to say.  
  
"Well I guess you could call me that" he said with a stupid grin.  
  
"I guess you can fix anything else as well...."  
  
"Well try me!" the young man said walking inside and looking around.  
  
"Well there's a huge hole in the wall in my fathers room......." she said walking him to the room.  
  
"Yeah, I can fix walls as well I guess..." he said following slowly letting the girl go in front of him when they came up to a narrow doorway.  
  
Suddenly the girl noticed the sky turn from black to a lightiesh yellow. She quickly looked at her watch who told her it was only ten o'clock at night.  
  
'THAT'S ONE OF DAD'S SPELLS!' she screamed inside her head as a sudden wind roared in the room they were in.  
  
"Um OK! Time to go! You're right! It's not the best time right now...." she said pushing the man out of the room and outside the house.  
  
"Um- wait!" the man said trying to stop on the doorway, "I haven't introduced myself..."  
  
"Another time!" she yelled pushing him out and slamming the door.  
  
"What's going on?" an old man behind her asked as the man outside yelled something like 'trunks' and left the woman looking like an idiot.  
  
"Um, just those guys trying to sell underwear door-to-door, you know the type!" the girl said as she looked outside the window at the guy getting into his car.  
  
"Pan! What happened to my house?" Jaro yelled.  
  
"WHY DO YOU KEEP CALLING ME THAT NAME?!?!" the girl screamed.  
  
"What's your name again?" the old man asked tapping his stick twice as the old mess that had been there before re-appeared.  
  
"What is my name?!?!?!" the young woman asked as the old man tapped his stick twice again on the floor and the house became spotless, "Dad, it's me Bianca!"  
  
"And when did underwear salesman work for the capsule corporation?" the old man said looking at the young woman in front of him smiling.  
  
"Well, ever since......" she said trailing off as the man chuckled and went to sit on his chair.  
  
"Make me a coffee would you?" Jaro asked as he happily pointed at the fireplace and a fire started to roar.  
  
"Whatever..." the young woman said thinking how that young man had made her react before.  
  
'Must be something about fridge repair guys' she thought smiling as she put the kettle on.  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
###########PRESENT##################  
  
"And now the final of the junior division, Trunks Briefs versus Pan - uh... PAN!!!" the referee said as Trunks jumped onto the cold marble arena and started spinning around on the spot as a young girl looked at him while stretching.  
  
"And the fight begins!" the referee yelled as Trunks jumped on to his feet.  
  
"It does........?" he said looking up to the referee until he felt a blow to the face. He turned around to see a young girl with her fist extended out to him with a smile on her lips.  
  
"A girl?" he said looking at her sideways, "Girls can't fight"  
  
"Well this girl can" she said poking out her tongue.  
  
"Oh yeah!" Trunks yelled doing the fingers, "Well I think, you have a doodle so that makes you a guy!"  
  
The little boy started cracking up laughing at his own joke as the referee started talking into the microphone.  
  
"Can you please start fighting........" the man asked trailing off.  
  
The young girl powered up and started to quickly run up to Trunks who was still laughing, with eyes closed on the white marble arena.  
  
"And I bet it's little too......." he said as he suddenly got a kick into the stomach which sent him over the side of the arena.  
  
"Oh no!" he said as he extended his arm out in front of him until he could hear his mother encouragingly yelling at him and flew back into the fight.  
  
"You're going to pay for that you boy/girl, stupid, little doodle, nincompoopp, wee, crap, dumb, idiot, BULLSHIT!" he yelled triumphantly as he ran around the girl only to get another punch to the head.  
  
"Yeah! Well I bet you're a girl if you fight like that!" Pan said grabbing Trunks's ear and pulling him up to his feet.  
  
"YOU LITTLE SHIT! GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY BOY!!!!!!!" Bulma screamed from the audience.  
  
"Yeah go Mum!" Bra said repeating what her mother had said only to be told off.  
  
"Ow! Why are you so mean?" Trunks said sitting down on the cold marble leaving the whole crowd to stare silently.  
  
"This is a fight you ninny! Get up!" the girl screamed only for Trunks to cry louder.  
  
"I think you have broke my rib, you mean girl!" he said rubbing his eyes and looking at his knees.  
  
The small girl approached slowly only for the little boy to suddenly grab her hair and smash her into the ground.  
  
"THAT'S MY BOY!!!!!!!!!" a lady's screams were heard all over the stadium.  
  
###########################################################################  
  
And sorry guys but I need to get off of the computer! The fight will finish on the next chapter and we'll all find out what happened to those two disappearing acts - Goten and Gohan.  
  
Review and I'll get the next chapter out even quicker! ( Dude........ that's evil)  
  
.........yUkRiZ......... 


	8. Second Life

A/N:   
I'm really sorry to all those people who were so confused with my story. I was going to make it one of those were everything gets sorted out as the chapters unfold but I guess I didn't do it properly.  
  
So.............   
  
Because people asked me too and because I couldn't do it because you'd get even more confused, that comedy genius from FF.net Nara-chan did it and summarized the WHOLE story....   
  
All righty then........ if you're not confused please skip this part and if you are well read the summarizing thing which I can not thank enough to Nara-chan for doing..... :D  
  
¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,  
  
Chapter 1:  
Future:  
Pan and Trunks decide that the age difference is too much so they ask a magician called Jaro [Oh! Jaro is not a character I've just made up, he's a DBZ character. If you noticed all the clues I've left around you'd know who! - Yukriz] to go to the past and give 4 year old Trunks a potion that will pause his life physically and mentally in the past. As his life stops in the past he's becoming younger in the future.  
Present:  
Trunks has been living normally until Bulma notices that Trunks hasn't been growing for a year (Since Trunks drank the potion.)   
  
Chapter 2:  
Future:  
Because Goten was expelled in the past from his school he was never given a proper education thus he never got accepted into university and he never studied journalism. He got fired from his job.  
Present:  
Trunks gets kept back a year at his school. Goten gets expelled.  
  
Chapter 3:  
Future:  
Jaro shows Trunks what has happened in the past and Trunks asks if you can reverse the spell. Jaro says you can't. Later, Trunks enters Pan's house to find Pan disappearing. Pan says that she might of never been born in the past because of the coma that Videl's in caused by present Trunks.  
Present:  
Because of the large age gap between Goten and Trunks their friendship disappears. Trunks has caused Gohan and Videl to crash their car. Videl enters in a coma. Because of this Mr. Satan and his followers (mainly everybody in the world) thinks it is Gohan's fault.  
  
Chapter 4:  
Present:  
Mr. Satan's followers kill Chichi because they think the Son family has kidnapped Videl from the hospital. Mr. Satan has been telling lies to everyone about the Son family and now the world wants the Son family dead. Gohan has taken Videl from the hospital so that Dende can heal her, Dende tells Gohan to get back to his brother because they have killed Chichi and now they want to kill Goten too.  
  
Chapter 5:  
Future:  
Now that Videl is out of her coma Pan is in full health again but because Videl has given her away she was never introduced to her original family and friends, including Trunks. Because of the huge change in the past everything that was known to Pan exploded. She woke up on top of Trunks (who she didn't know now!) and gave her name and number to fix a supposedly broken fridge.  
Present:  
Dende finds out that Videl is pregnant and Mr. Popo takes Videl back to the hospital. When Videl wakes up Mr. Satan tells Videl that Gohan tried to kill her and that Gohan has killed Chichi. Videl has gone into hiding because she is pregnant. Thinking that Gohan has abandoned her she puts the baby for adoption. The woman's refuge, not wanting the baby, abandon it.  
  
Chapter 6:  
Future:  
While Jaro is trying to find out why Pan is his daughter, he has flashbacks of himself looking after Pan when she was younger but he claims that never happened either.  
Present:  
As Jaro goes back to the past, he meets up with his younger self. Younger Jaro thinks that Future Jaro is crazy and after jumping out of his car, two women take him to a woman's refuge where he is supposedly treated. While younger Jaro is waiting in the car he sees a nurse carrying a bundle of blankets. In an attempt of freaking some neighborhood boys by pretending to be a ghost with the blankets he finds that there is something alive within them. He takes it home and finds the baby we all know as Pan tucked in all those blankets left to die. With a spell he heals her and calls her Bianca. The older Jaro saw this and understood why Pan in the future thinks that he is her father.   
  
Chapter 7:  
Present:  
The spell that was put on Trunks 15 years ago has worn off and he has begun to grow again. The annual budokai is on at this time and Trunks will be fighting in the junior division with Pan. Bianca/Pan is entering the junior division. Because Jaro is so against fighting he prohibits her from going but she goes anyway. Not having any parents to sign some forms to let her fight, she coincidentally finds Krillin who pretends to be her Dad. She doesn't want to say her real name so she says it is pot. Krillen knowing she was lying changed it to Pan. (Pot - Pan) Pan and Trunks are left in the finals of the junior tournament.  
Future:  
The fridge repair man (Trunks) comes to Pan's house sensing something weird about the Bianca person. [Oh how original..... o.O - Yukriz ]  
  
¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,  
  
If you're still confused, just tell me, k? NOW! On to the story!  
....yUkRiZ........  
  
¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,  
  
The crowd stood quite as a pool of blood surrounded the small girl. Slowly she pushed off from the white tiles underneath her and gave her opponent a grin.  
  
"You are very weak" she said spitting some blood out of her mouth.  
  
"Well at least I'm not an alien. My spit is white, see?" he said spitting all over ground.  
  
"It's blood, stupid"  
  
"I knew that"  
  
"Could the opponents please start to fight!" the announcer repeated for the second time as the two kids started to get into another argument.  
  
Pan turned around and gave the announcer a nod and lunged at Trunks who had spit all over his face. Suddenly Trunks sidestepped and hit the young girl in the face as she counteracted to hit him on his back.   
  
"GO LIL' BRO!!!!" Bra shouted only to distract Trunks and get him kicked on the side of the head.  
  
"YOU KICKED ME ON MY EAR! I'M DEAF! NOW I HAVE TO GET ONE OF THOSE DOGS THAT CAN'T SEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"The dog isn't blind, the person is" Pan said picking herself of the ground.  
  
"Am I blind?"  
  
"No, the guy with the dog is!"  
  
"What guy?"  
  
"I CAME HERE TO WATCH PEOPLE BEAT THE CRAP OUT OF EACH OTHER!!!" a man started to yell as another started to play a guitar next to the Briefs family.  
  
"Show some respect, this is a real intense battle!" Bulma yelled as she snatched the guitar and chucked it at the arena.  
  
Trunks saw the guitar flying over to him and grabbed it, quickly spinning around and landing next to Pan.  
  
"What the-......" Pan said as she saw Trunks raise the guitar over his head and felt the wooden instrument hit her hard on the forehead.  
  
"Trunks Briefs is disqualified!" the announcer said not to be heard by anyone because of the sudden outburst of screaming and yelling by the audience.  
  
"Oh no...." Krillin whispered under his breath as he saw the small girl take a step backwards and fall over.  
  
"HOORAH!" Trunks yelled until he felt something grab his foot. He looked down to see the girls fist hitting the back of his knee as he let the guitar go and fell over in pain. Standing back up again, she grabbed the guitar and raised it above her head and with all her power brought it back down. Trunks rolled centimeters from were the guitar landed and stood back up.  
  
'Catch this!' Pan thought as she flung the guitar around a couple of times and chucked it at Trunks's direction.  
  
The guitar broke into a million pieces as it hit Trunks's body and he fell to his knees. On the other side of the arena, Pan broke into a sprint as she grabbed a guitar string and started choking her opponent around the neck.  
  
"YOU LITTLE BITCH!" Bulma yelled jumping up looking for stuff to chuck only to see that that job was already being completed by the people surrounding her, who were chucking chairs and tables into the 'arena'.  
  
"Who's the strongest now?" Pan asked as she tightened the guitar string around Trunks's neck and carried him off to the side of the arena.  
  
"Me!" Trunks yelled as he grabbed a chair and smacked her on the ankles making her fall over.   
  
Knowing that he didn't have much time left, the young boy took the guitar string and tied the girls feet. He saw a table in the middle of the arena that someone had chucked and snapped a leg of it, hitting Pan on the head with it so she wouldn't cause a problem. With adrenaline pumping his body, he grabbed Pans hands which were untied and started dragging her off to the side of the arena and with one last heave pushed her off.  
  
"NO!" Pan yelled as she lifted her feet and kicked the boy in the face making him fall with her.   
  
With the last amount of energy she had in her body, she grabbed the little boys lavender hair and pulled him underneath her, closing her eyes tightly until she felt that the boy had touched solid ground.  
  
"I WON!!!!!!!!!" she screamed jumping on to the platform trying to get the guitar string tying her feet together off.  
  
The crowd burst into an outrageous roar of yells and nobody noticed the little boy hidden away from it all, with little tears running down his cheeks, defeated once again.  
  
¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø FUTURE ¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø¤º  
  
Jaro looked at the girl before him. She wasn't his daughter and he wasn't her father. He had looked after her all these years and couldn't even remember one of them. The young woman saw the old man looking at her strangely and her facials changed.  
  
"Do I have something in my teeth?"  
  
"No, you have nothing in your teeth but I do have something to say to you"  
  
"What?" Pan said sitting up and taking her cup to the kitchen.  
  
"Your name isn't what ever I called you"  
  
"Right Dad. Do you want me to help you go to bed"  
  
"Your name is Pan"  
  
"Dad, just don't say anything OK? I can see your tired..."  
  
"No! Listen to me!"  
  
"NO! What is it with you and that speech! Telling me you're not my father and my grandfather is Mr.Satan and all this crap. I'm sick of hearing it. You really scare me when you tell all that bullshit Dad!"  
  
"I've tried to tell you before?"  
  
"Several times... you told me what my real father was called once and I went and checked him out and I found out he killed his own mother and tried to assassinate Mr. Satan's daughter"  
  
"But that was all lies, that all happened because of Trunks!"  
  
"See? Know you're talking about the guy who's named after underwear again. Dad, go to sleep!" the girl yelled as she grabbed her coat and ran out of her fathers house.  
  
Her father had gone mental. The first time he had tried to tell her this speech she was 14. He went for a whole period talking about how much time travel can affect the past and then went on to nagging her to find this 'Trunks' character. Now it seems like her father had forgotten everything. She wiped the tears forming in her eyes and headed for her car. She might as well go and investigate this second life of hers, or she might go crazy like her father.  
  
¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø PRESENT ¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø¤º  
  
"And now, what you have all been waiting for THE GREAT FINAL DIVISION!!!!" the announcer yelled as 2 men jumped on to the white tiles leaving behind their supporters, "We have Mr. Briefs on this side and Mr. Cloak on the other!!!"  
  
"What are you? Some kind of third class boogie man?" Vegeta mocked as he saw the opponent before him.  
  
The man, who's face was covered by a black cloak didn't say anything but stepped back from Vegeta and waited for the announcer to give the starting signal.  
  
¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø   
¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø¤º  
  
Wow! Who's this Mr. Cloak, eh? No........ it's not Jaro and what about poor future Pan? And poor lil' Trunks?   
All I can say is that in the next chappy Pan finds out more about her true family, Trunks builds a new hate for the little girl that ripped him off his win and Mr. Cloak gives Bulma the biggest fright of her life after the fight is finished with him and Vegeta, so review and I'll get the next chapter out quicker......   
  
...yUkRiZ... 


	9. The Cell Games' hero

FUTURE  
  
"Cell games, cell games…" the girl said under her breath as her finger ran past hundreds of old books.  
  
"Aha, Why I'm so great by Mr Satan, Why Cell was a weakling, I'm the strongest man in the world…?" Pan whispered confused as hundreds of biographies of Mr Satan sat there waiting to be read.  
  
"Shit"  
  
"You mind your language young lady" a librarian said as he walked past, "What's your problem?"  
  
"I- see- no- um, Gohan Son…?" she said as if he would miraculously fly off and get her the book she wanted.  
  
"Ah yes, that sick killer, Mr Satan does write about him quite a lot…"  
  
"I know all about him, how he tried to kill Mr. Satan's daughter and after that killed his mother. And no-one has heard of him again…"  
  
"Well you don't need my help then do you?"  
  
"No I guess not, thank you"  
  
She sat down in defeat looking at the books nearest to the floor. She couldn't find out anything about this guy. She kept thinking her Dad might be wrong though. Who would her mother be then? Her father could never explain that. A little red book in between Mr. Satan's Path to Greatness volume 3 and 4 caught her attention and she pulled it out.  
  
"The Cell Game in pictures" she read out loud as pages that had been pressed so hard together were opened for the first time in decades.  
  
PRESENT  
  
"Sweetie don't worry" Bulma said as she hugged Trunks, " Look at your Daddy pound the daylights out of this guy!"  
  
"Ha! You got bet by a girl Trunks" Bra said behind Bulma's back.  
  
"Yeah so, you've got small boobs" he said remembering that all girls hated that for some reason.  
  
"You two zip it" Bulma said with a smile on her face, "Your father is going to throw the first punch"  
  
"I WILL BEAT YOU WITH MY EYES CLOSED WITHOUT USING MY ARMS!!" Vegeta yelled into the announcer's microphone to the amazement of everyone in the stadium.  
  
"Do you think you will win?" the announcer said putting the microphone in front of the cloaked mans head only to get no answer at all.  
  
"Ha! He's scared speechless" Vegeta smiled as the commentator got off the stage.  
  
"And the fight begi-…"  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" the cloaked man screamed as he lunged at Vegeta's mocking face and gave him a single punch.  
  
"What the fu-…" Vegeta yelled as his body was chucked over the side with so much force he hit some spectators with incredible speed.  
  
"…begin?" the commentator finished his sentence as everyone looked at the short man sprawled in the stands.  
  
"Vegeta?!?!" Bulma yelled not knowing what to do, as the whole crowd was silent looking at the man in the middle of the arena.  
  
"I- I- what's your name again?" the announcer said creeping up to the cloaked man.  
  
"My name is Goku" the man said walking off the arena.  
  
"KAKAROTT?!?!?!?!" Vegeta yelled flying off the stands in pursuit.  
  
"GOKU COME BACK!!!!!!!!!" Bulma yelled.  
  
"Shut up, that is not Goku Son!"   
  
Bulma looked shocked as her full attention now rested on the young man sitting by her daughter.  
  
"Who the hell do you think you are?!?! How do you know Goku?!?"  
  
"I am his-"  
  
"GOTEN!!!!" Trunks screamed getting off his seat flying past his Mum, "You still smell the same"  
  
"Goten?" Bulma whispered as Trunks sat in-between Goten and Bra and started talking.  
  
"Wow! I have so much stuff to tell you! Do you know that if a shark stops moving it dies? And do you know that there's this thing called a starfish but it's really funny because it isn't a fish at all and Mum said that I've started to grow…"  
  
"He's started to grow again?" Goten asked Bulma as she stood there speechless staring at Goten.  
  
"That's what I just told you, why do you have to ask Mum?" Trunks said as some words flopped out of Bulma's mouth.  
  
"I thought you were dead…"  
  
"No, just hiding, we had run out of money so here we are" Goten said stretching his arms.  
  
"So who was that?"  
  
"That was Gohan"  
  
"GOHAN?!?!"  
  
"Look can we talk about this later in private?" Goten said as Vegeta could be seen storming around trying to look for a man who was never there.  
  
*****************************************  
  
"So you didn't kill Chi-chi?" Bulma said sitting down after the long trip back.  
  
"She drove me nuts but I would never kill her!" Gohan said disgusted as he took his cloak off and sat down.  
  
"Why did you claim to be Kakarott then you stupid boy?"  
  
"Ignore him will you?" Bulma said  
  
"You're pretty ugly Mr." Bra said pointing to Gohan as she got shooed out of the room until only Bulma, Goten and Gohan remained.  
  
"So who killed her?"  
  
"Some of Mr. Satan's followers…" Gohan said as his fist tightened, "Then they blamed it on me. I had took Videl to Kami's Place to get her healed but they found out that she was missing and when Mum couldn't tell them were Videl was, they-…"  
  
"I understand Gohan"  
  
"And Videl was pregnant…" Gohan blurted out.  
  
"WHAT?!?!" Bulma and Goten screamed at the same time.  
  
"You never told me that brother!" Goten yelled.  
  
"It doesn't really matter does it?"  
  
"She was at Chi-chi's funeral you know" Bulma said, "She went missing for a couple of months after that"  
  
"You think- she kept it?" Gohan said as he let his hand drop to his side already knowing the answer.  
  
"No, she didn't. She's married Gohan. Where have you been living anyway?"  
  
"It doesn't matter" Gohan said standing up, "C'mon Goten, let's go"  
  
"WHAT? Where are you going to stay?"  
  
"Don't worry about us Bulma" Goten said waving, "We know how to take care of ourselves"  
  
"Mum where are they going?" Trunks said running back into the sitting room as he watched the door slam shut.  
  
"I don't know sweetie, I really don't know"  
  
"Hey Mum, can I go back to school?"  
  
"Oh great, just what I need…"  
  
"Well I've grown now and I was sick of staying home all the time"  
  
A smile appeared on Bulma's face as she picked up her son and spun him around, "Of course you can go to school baby!"  
  
"Hey! I'm no baby..." Trunks said skipping off, smashing into new found corners that his taller head could now reach.  
  
  
FUTURE  
  
"The Cell Games, the game whose fortune depicted the survival of the human race is wrapped in lies" Pan read as she turned over the page and saw a big picture of Cell.  
  
"Yuck" she said turning the page where a picture of Mr Satan holding his stomach looked back at her.  
  
"I do not recommend you read that book!" the librarian said walking past again, "All full of lies that one, all make believe"  
  
"Yeah sure" she said as she turned the page again and a man with long lavender hair in a strange suit lay dead on the floor.  
  
"I know this person!" she said as she stood up, "Where's the capsule corporation sir?"  
  
"It's pretty close. Look around it's a very big building"  
  
"Thankyou!" she yelled as she stole an umbrella and headed outside with new found strength.  
  
  
**************************************************  
  
A/N: OMG! That took soooooooooooooooo long to finish. I re-wrote this about 10 billion times. It drove me nuts. Anyway I got the next chapter half way written out and I promise it'll come out next Sunday.  
  
In the next chapter Trunks starts school again and finds a feisty little girl to sit with in his class meanwhile in the future Pan turns up at the capsule corporation and shows the lady there a picture of her son dead on the floor.  
  
Oh and hi sis!  
  
Yukriz 


	10. FF.net readers

Dear FF.net readers  
  
My sister Kerry (Yukriz) was killed in a car crash.  
  
By some luck, she changed her password on her account so I could upload some chapters for her that couldn't be done on her faulty computer and forgot to change it back.  
  
She was 16 years old and had everything going for her.   
  
She was a truly, happy and pure person and her presence is going to leave a gap in us all.  
  
Kerry's sister, Amy 


End file.
